


Chance

by flamesofunknown



Series: GhiraLink week 2015 [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, blood mention tw?, ghirahims pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesofunknown/pseuds/flamesofunknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a certain heaviness hanging in the air. GhiraLink week day 2 prompt: Chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

The child across from him had his face scrunched up with a mix of anger, hatred and something else lying under it all. It was curious, how the boy ended up in where he was, attempting to bust down the door that shielded him from the holy spring, how his darkness would taint the very earth and waters of it, snatching that little maiden up in his claws. How the clash they had fought had allowed the girl to leave the spring. It was no burden for him. She was mortal, without the use of any teleportation magic like he could utilize in his quest to catch the Goddess Butterfly with his hands.

  
It was chance that the hero did not arrive in time to free her from the trap his minions had set for him, being freed by the Sheikah woman who so doggedly followed the goddess with every fiber of her being, something that rather disgusted Ghirahim. At least he had the autonomy to act on his desires, as long as he still fulfilled his master’s requests.

  
It was chance that Ghirahim ran into Link a second time, setting a fire clad monster on him, and one that he defeated. They fought again, Link protecting the dog of the goddess and the Goddess Incarnate from his blade. He would have left Impa bleeding on the goddess’s holy ground before the working Gate of Time as he snatched up Zelda and tossed her as sacrifice to his master.

It was chance that Link beat him a second time, and then a final time, leaving him to fade away to nothing in return.


End file.
